Past Present Future
by Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th
Summary: In the year 2010, Ninja's are not as well known threw out the world as they used to be. Only 5 villages remain were they still openly teach children to be ninja's. Only one still holds on to the scars of the past and passes it on.


**Past Present Future**

In the year 2010, Ninja's are not as well known threw out the world as they used to be. Only 5 villages remain were they still openly teach children to be ninja's. Only one still holds on to the scars of the past and passes it on.

* * *

**Present, 2010**

"Agh."

Came a groan from a pile of dark blue sheets atop a single sized bed as they shifted so that a pale arm could reach out and grab the alarm clock that glowed red, reading 5:50 AM.

The covers slipped as something rose out of it. A wild mess of crimson hair sticking out at all angles as dazed gray eyes reflected the blaring red numbers.

With a big yawn the sheets were shed as a young female, of about 15, with beautifully pale, flawless skin, dressed in white short, shorts with a red and white fan printed on the left side and a dark blue tank top.

Flinging the sheets away her bare feet touched the blue carpeted floor she stretched her arms over her head with a wide yawn before ruffling her mid back length hair.

* * *

**Past, 65 Years Ago**

Looking up at that night sky, a falling star streaking across the sky is reflected in a young man's eyes before he closes his eyes and the star designates as it burns across the continent. He opens his eyes again before turning away from the starry sky back to his team.

* * *

**Future, 65 Years Later**

The smell of eggs and bacon cooking wafted through the two stories traditional Japanese stilled home.

An old man, in his 80s with paper pale skin and shoulder length sliverish gray hair that brushed his shoulders as he slowly walked down the hall of the 2nd floor quietly. White bandages were wrapped around his head over his eyes, as he dawned a black robe with a red and white fan on the back.

He slowly made his way down stairs were the appetizing smell was coming from, a small smile came to his aged face as he could hear singing coming from the first floor.

'_Wake up in the morin' feeling like Hokage,_

_Put my glasses on I'm out the door I'm gonna hit this city!'_

He made his way over to the sliding paper door that lead to the kitchen and opened the door quietly as he heard music accompany the singing.

The girl that was sing had her hair brushed and pulled back into a neat pony tail at the base of her neck. She had on a black tank top and baggy black shorts that reached her knees, under an off white apron.

Her feet lightly padding agents the white tiled floor as she did a little dancing as she sang along to the song that was playing.

'_Before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of Sake,_

_Because when I leave for the night I aint' comin' back'_

He shook his head at the lyrics as he sat down in a chair at the table were a fresh cup of tea was cooled to the perfect tempter, just for him.

'_I'm talkin' pedicures on our toes, toes, _

_Trying on all our clothes, clothes_

_Boys blowing up our phones, phones.'_

He let out a small chuckle as the girl slipped the strips of crispy bacon and sunny side up eggs on two plates before turning the stove off with a quick flick of her wrist.

'_Playing our favorite CDs _

_Going out to all the parties _

_Trying to get a little bit tip~sy.'_

She turned around and smiled as she saw the old man sipping the tea she had set out for him, not surprised at seeing him there. As she set a plate in front of him and her plate across from him she disconnected the blue Ipod from the speakers.

"Ah. Morning, Grandpa."

She greeted him, tucking the Ipod into a pocket and giving him a peck on his right cheek as he brought a hand up to her head and ruffled her hair.

"Good morning, Taka."

He said as he gave her a kiss on her forehead, before letting her straighten up and plop into the chair across from him before the said thanks and began eating in peace. Until her grand farther decided to comment on her cooking.

"Your cooking has come a long way. You would make any man happy to have you as their bride." Her grandfather joked; he smirked as he heard her choke on her orange juice. As he had predicted from his precious granddaughter.

"W-what! Grandpa! You know I what to marry a strong Shinobi."

She spluttered out as she wiped the escaped orange juice from her face. Narrowing her eyes at the old man who frowned, ready to take a sip of his tea.

"Don't glare at me young lady. I'm the one who taught you everything you know. I even potty trained you." He stated it casually like it was the weather. Taka's face went red with embarrassment as she tore into her last strips of bacon.

"Alright grandpa, what brought this on? You only pull out the potty training card when it's serious."

She asked, as her grandfather sipped his tea and she wordlessly refilled it. His face held a solemn expression as he thought about his words.

"It's about the Sharingan."

Taka tiled her head in confusion as she looked at the old man before rolling her eyes, taking a bite of the buttered toast she had set out earlier.

"Yeah, yeah. I got the final comma last year Grandpa. I have a complete Sharingan. So what?"

She questioned as she chewed her bacon, not at all interested to be drilled on the subject, again. Making her grandfather frown as he set down his cup delicately as tension slowly filled the small kitchen.

"That's not what I meant."

Taka blinked in confusion, her grandfather seemed to be debating about something when she glanced at the wall clock that read 6:30, and gulped the last of her orange juice.

"Sorry, Grandpa. I got to get to school; my team's waiting for me."

She got up and gathered her plate and empty glass and placing it in the sink before turning to her grandfather again and giving him a quick peck on the cheek before she slipped in to the hallway and quickly slipped on a pair of black ninja sandals.

"Aiko Uchiha, we will talk about this when you get home!"

The old man yelled out her real, full name a loud, so she could hear him as she cringed; disliking the name her parents had given her. She grabbed a sleeveless dark blue, hooded jacket with the red and white Uchiha symbol on the back before responding.

"Kay, Granmps!"

She yelled back as she slipped on the jacket and a pair of black rimmed glasses on her nose as she shut the front door behind her.

The old man frowned and let out a long sigh, raising a hand to the bandages around his eyes, he slowly undid them as it pooled around his neck. Keeping his eyes closed the old man got up from his chair, making it scratch harshly on the tiled floor.

**Later, With Taka**

"Why would Grandpa want to talk to me about the Sharigan?"

She wondered out loud as she jumped from roof to roof of small sky scrapers that made up the new technological oriented, business district of Konoha as she made her way to the civilian school, Konoha Public High School, as required by the 7th Hokage.

"He's trained me to the bone in the Uchiha traditions and the sharigan, what more could there be?"

She asked as she landed in the parking lot of her school, landing a few feet from a guy leaning on a sliver car with black gothic pin striping's on the sides.

"Hey, Taka. Right on time."

He called out to her, raising his right hand lazily in greeting.

"Hey, Gray."

She responded, giving a nod of acknowledgement as she walked up to him.

The guy looked to be about 16 or 17; with naturally pale skin, he looked well muscled as the white wife beater clung to his torso under an open, black sleeveless hoddie with a white open circle on the back. Dark blue jeans hugged his thighs and flared our over his black ninja boots.

The hood of his jacket hid most of his hair, but a few strands of long silverish/gray hair peeked out from the right side of his neck and some hanging over his forehead. He wore rimless, round glasses that he had perched low on the bridge of his nose to show his almond shaped emerald green eyes that were looking behind her.

"And here comes fish cake."

He said as he looked over at the street in front of the school as an orange motor cycle pulled into the parking lot, its rider, also being clad in an orange jump suit and black helmet, pulled up in to the parking spot right beside them.

The rider propped up the motorcycle and turned the roaring engine off before taking off the helmet, letting a waterfall of golden blond hair fall freely.

"Hi guys!"

The rider greeted them cheerfully with a bright smile on her face.

It was a 15 year old girl with waist length blond hair, with lightly tanned skin and pail lavender eyes that seemed to have no pupil. The orange jumpsuit and black ninja boots made her look more like a boy and hid the curves of her body.

"Hey Taka. Where's your bike? I thought we had a race after school today."

She asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion as her friends/teammates looked at her blankly.

"Neiji-sensei said we had a mission today, so I came ninja style."

Taka explained as the boy, Gray, shook his head.

"He sent us all a text messages, E-mails, _**AND**_ he even slapped a sticky note to your face when you fell asleep in his class the other day."

She looked at them surprised as she gasped.

"Really!"

"_Yes."_

Both her friends nearly yelled in sync, as she shrunk away from them, giving a nervous laugh and rubbing the back of her head.

"Woopsies. I forgot. Ha ha ha."

_RING! RING!_

"Ah! What do you know? Gotta get to class. Bye!"

The blond said as she ran off into the school leaving her two friends behind.

* * *

This idea has been floating in my head for a long time. If anyone is interested in picking it up from me, just send me a PM. I'll respond as soon as I can, which can be pretty quick depending on the time.


End file.
